Similar Attracts
by TCRLN
Summary: They didn't know what to think when their captain introduced his fiancée. Aside from the pink-hair, she seemed normal enough. Oh how wrong they were. AkaSaku.


A guest requested a KnB/Naruto crossover, with the pairing of either MidoSaku (Midorima/Sakura), or AkaSaku (Akashi/Sakura.). I chose the latter. Hope you like this! It's a oneshot.

I'm sorry if anyone was OOC.

 **Requested by** :

 **Guest** : " _KnB xover! Sakura-chan either with Midorima or Akashi! It's boring to always see Kuroko x Sakura only. We need more than the mainstream ones."_

 **UPDATE!** _:_ You must be wondering why ARnC's fic is in my acc, (or maybe not and you just stumbled upon it now without knowing I originally made it in my other acc) But there's a problem going on with my email that I used in that account, so just to be safe, I'm transferring all of my works from there to here. I hope it doesn't change anything.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 **AkaSaku (Akashi/Sakura)**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

An awkward silence.

Before this, the gym they were in was lively. Well, lively enough for the Generation of Miracles. They trained for a bit under the orders of their red-headed captain, but was then dismissed early, the redhead's parting words being "You're dismissed." Before he left. As confused as they were for how unusual that was, they didn't pass up the chance for an early break, since those were very rare happenings.

Aomine and Kise took this free time to play, while the others sat on the floor. Midorima was watching them play, holding a penguin plushie, his lucky charm for the day. Murasakibara was, as usual, eating his snacks as he watched his teammates play with half-lidded eyes. Kuroko was reading, occasionally glancing at the game.

Half an hour has passed since their early dismissal, they were still in the gym. Kise was sprawled on the floor, his chest heaving as he panted. "Dammit, I lose again!" He complained, groaning as he covered his eyes with his arm. His opponent, Aomine, looked down on his form, balancing a ball on his finger.

It was at that moment when they heard the gym doors open. Heads swiveled to the entrance, and they saw their captain by the doors, holding a suitcase.

Murasakibara was the first to speak. "Is there food in there?" Eyeing the suitcase.

Akashi shook his head, proceeding to a table where he usually stays, dropping down the suitcase. "Why are you guys still here?" He asked, turning to his team.

They immediately focused their attention to him, knowing that when they don't, their captain's other persona would come out. Simultaneously, they all shrugged.

Akashi scrutinized them for a few moments, causing them to sweat slightly, before a small smile came to his face, surprising the team. "Since you're all here, I will introduce to you my fiancée."

Midorima muttered, "Fiancée?"

The team watched their captain walk to the gym doors, mid-walk, he answered Midorima's silent question, "Arranged marriage."

thought. Although they noted that their captain must like the girl for him to introduce her to them, since that never happened to any of his failed arranged marriages from the past.

The redhead opened the doors, showing them a girl with pink hair who was on the phone.

"Satsuki?" Aomine said outloud, dumbfounded as the rest of the team. "No," Midorima immediately turned down the thought. "Look at her uniform." Upon closer inspection, her uniform was different from the females' of their school.

They felt a murderous aura. They immediately switched their attention from the back of the girl to their captain's, who was the one casting it off, directing his aura at them. His other persona, they noted as their shivered in fear at the glint of their captain's eyes.

The female must have sensed the aura, too, as she turned around. They were greeted with emerald eyes. She smiled at them in greeting, muttering a goodbye to whoever was on the phone.

She stepped inside the gym, Akashi closed the doors behind her as he stepped beside the pinkette, glaring at his team. "Hello. I am Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." She smiled as she introduced herself, bowing slightly.

Haruno? Figures that their captain's father would arrange a marriage between his son and the heiress to a wealthy family.

The team straightened when they felt their captain's glare. Akashi introduced them to the pinkette.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." He pointed at the light blue-haired male, who inclined his head in greeting, smiling slightly. Sakura smiled back.

"Midorima Shintaro." He pointed at the green-haired male, who inclined his head in greeting.

"Murasakibara Atsushi." He pointed at the tall purple-haired male.

"Aomine Daiki." He pointed at the dark blue-haired male.

"And Kise Ryouta." He pointed at the last, blonde-haired male who grinned. Sakura grinned back.

Sakura bowed once again. "Nice to meet you all." And with their captain's glare, they repeated the same words to her. "Nice to meet you too."

"Opposites attract, ne?" Kise blurted out, but suddenly clamped his mouth with his hand when he realized what he said.

Which was why they were in this predicament. After that, an awkward silence was bestowed upon them as they all stared at the blonde as if he grew another head.

"Opposites?" The pinkette asked, or more like stated, softly. " **We're more similar than you think, bub.** " Her voice changed. A voice way deeper than the former.

The team was taken aback. They weren't expecting that from how gentle the girl looked.

"Sakura has split personalities." Their captain explained, amused at the expressions on the team's faces. Priceless.

" **Hell yeah I do. Is there a problem?** " Sakura's second persona said, raising a fist.

"She has violent tendencies." Akashi further explained.

The team glanced from the pink-haired girl to their team captain.

 _They're perfect for each other._ The team couldn't help but think as they imagined their captain's other persona holding scissors and the pinkette's other persona with her fist ready. They shivered.

Akashi and Sakura shared a look, knowing exactly what the team was thinking.

The redhead took out a pair of scissors from his pockets, and the pinkette smirked. The team backed away slightly.

"How about all of you," Their captain started, cocking his head to the side as his eyes gleamed with malicious intent.

The pinkette comtinued, the same expression on her face. " **Get the fuck out**."

The team didn't waste a second as they immediately ran out of the gym.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Well, there you have it. Too OOC? LoveLots.

4AM feels. I was on auto-pilot while writing this. Sorry if it sucks.


End file.
